howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cast Out, Part 2 (transcript)
Transcript Previously on Dragons... Whoa! Screaming Death! Alvin the Treacherous, you will be remanded to our jail until a proper sentence can be handed down. Dagur put Dragon Root in the arena, so the dragons will attack each other. What do you want? The Night Fury. Gaah! clanging Stoick! grunts 'Hiccup: '''Dad! Nobody make a move. We'll be leaving now. '''Hiccup: '''Don't worry, Dad. We're gonna get you back. No matter what it takes. hums Hmm. I trust you're finding your accommodations adequate? Gosh, those ropes look awfully tight. tighten '''Dagur: '''Don't go getting too cozy, Stoick. Look at it this way. By sundown tomorrow, you'll either be back on Berk or at the bottom of the ocean. It's really up to Hiccup. Oof, wow, can't feel too good about that. Savage, deliver this ultimatum to Berk. shouting We want answers! groans Tell us the truth! Yeah! Come on, enough of this! What is going on? I have no idea why, but everyone's shouting, and I am totally into that! We're so angry! '''Tuffnut: '''Everybody shake your fists! Now look to the sky! shouting Really not helping, Tuff. Everyone settle down. Hiccup will answer all your questions. Why him? He's the acting chief. That's why. They're all yours. Right. What are we gonna do? Where's Stoick? When can we start yelling again? Good questions. Mostly. Um, as you all know, Berk is no stranger to hard times. But the best thing is to... Take arms! Man the catapults! '''Snotlout: '''Why don't you step aside and watch a real chief in action? '''Snotlout: 'Hookfang? snaps '''Snotlout: '''That's better. Now, here's how it's gonna go. chuckles You are on fire, Snotlout. '''Snotlout: '''Thank you, citizen. sniffs '''Snotlout: '''Aah! screaming sizzling '''Snotlout: '''Ahh. grumbling Okay, good. So where were we? You were about to tell them that they have nothing to worry about, and you have everything under control. All right, people, you have nothing to worry about, and everything is under control. shouting That went much better in my head. Yell as loud as you can! Ha ha, yeah! Hmm. No sign of Berserker boats. We should head back and let Hiccup know. rumbling screams roars Uh-oh. That is not good. whimpering sighs '''Gobber: '''You know, Hiccup, there's nothing easy about chiefing. You should've seen Stoick when he first took over. He was like a newborn yak trying to find his feet. '''Hiccup: '''I find that hard to believe. '''Gobber: '''It's true. In fact, there were some in this town that didn't think he had it in him. Alvin, for one. He wouldn't shut up about it. Hiccup, being chief doesn't mean everyone's going to agree with you. Sometimes you have to deal with the Alvins and Snotlouts of the world. '''Hiccup: '''I feel like that's all I do. '''Gobber: '''They were best friends, you know. '''Hiccup: '''Who? '''Gobber: '''Alvin and Stoick. They were inseparable since birth. '''Hiccup: '''So what happened? What changed? '''Gobber: '''Everything. '''Fishlegs: '''Hiccup! Hiccup! '''Fishlegs: '''Hiccup! panting Screaming! Coming! '''Hiccup: '''Oh. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Take a breath there, Fishlegs. '''Fishlegs: '''I was on patrol with Meatlug. The Screaming Death... we saw it. It's eating its way... to Berk. '''Hiccup: '''How much time do we have? '''Fishlegs: '''Not much. It was just off Dragon Island when we saw it. '''Fishlegs: '''This came for you. It's from Dagur. And the hits just keep on coming. Well, what does it say? '''Hiccup: '''We have until tonight to deliver Toothless, or my father will... It's a trap. You know that. If we fly anywhere near Outcast Island... Okay, listen, you guys get Snotlout and the twins. You tell them to be ready for the Screaming Death. What about your father? '''Hiccup: '''I'll handle that. growls '''Alvin: '''So how'd that town meeting go? Sounds like you had 'em right in the palm of your hand. Never mind that, Alvin. Well, this is awkward. Do I stay? Do I go? Both. You are gonna show me a way into Outcast Island. We're going there together, Alvin. '''Hiccup: '''We're going to bring my father home. '''Alvin: '''Ah. grunts crack You mind loosening up that death grip a little bit? chuckles Sorry. They all tend to be death grips. Ooh! '''Hiccup: '''Toothless, no. groans '''Hiccup: '''So word on the street is you and my father used to be best friends. '''Alvin: '''Yeah. That was a long time ago. '''Hiccup: '''So what changed? '''Alvin: '''Your father and I were young Vikings charged with defending Berk against dragon attacks. Stoick was the chief's son, so he was in command. I was just a soldier. Sound familiar? '''Hiccup: '''It does. Sounds like me and Snotlout. '''Alvin: '''Yeah, well, anyway, there was a Monstrous Nightmare attack one night, and your father and I disagreed on how to defend the village. Well, I disobeyed orders, and there were a few injuries. Things were never the same after that. '''Alvin: '''When Stoick became chief, it was only a matter of time before he banished me. Well, on that cheery note, we've arrived. Let's get on with it. '''Hiccup: '''Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. We can't just fly over the island, Alvin. They're going to be expecting us. '''Alvin: '''I'm well aware of that. We're not flying over the island, we're flying under it. Hold your breath. What are you doing? Dive, dragon, dive! '''Hiccup: '''No, Toothless. '''Alvin: '''What? I thought you were gonna trust me. Moment of truth, boy. '''Hiccup: '''Do it, bud. Just do it. gasp '''Alvin: '''That tunnel will take us directly to the heart of the island. '''Hiccup: '''Wait. How do you know Dagur hasn't found this tunnel? '''Alvin: '''Because I got a man on the inside who assures me that it's clean. gasps Oh! growls roars Mildew? This traitor is your man on the inside? bleats Well, he's always been faithful to me. Oh, well, there's that warm, fuzzy feeling I was looking for. screeches Mildew, I have to say I never thought I'd see the day you'd be playing nanny to a nursery of dragons. An interesting turn of events, to say the least. Oh! Give me... Ow! Why? So this is where all those Whispering Death eggs you planted came from. His idea. And not a very good one, at that. So this Whispering Death laid all the eggs. Every one. Which would include a large, red egg? Odd, that one. I was wondering about it. How did it turn out? Eh, big. tongue Hmm. What are you doing? Sending a message home. That red egg turned out to be a Screaming Death. It's been destroying whole islands looking for something, and now it's headed to Berk, but... I think I might know what it's really looking for. screeches All right. Here's our plan... Uh, no offense, there, Alvin, but your plans... your plans are terrible. Here's what we need to do. grunt Okay, bud. It's showtime. grunts Toothless, look out! roars Welcome back to Outcast island, Hiccup. roars You're finally mine. All mine. First thing we're gonna do is change that name. It makes no sense. Look at all those teeth. You'll learn to respect me, dragon. Or I'll wear you as a hat. Leave him alone, Dagur! Put him with his father. We'll dispose of them later. growls Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow! Painful message. Painful message! Aah! grunts Oh, whoa. Is that your skin in his mouth? That must hurt. chuckles Wah! Ow! Argh! Yeah, definitely hurts. What does it say? Hiccup has an idea to stop the Screaming Death. But we're gonna need to lure it to Outcast island. Okay, what could we use to lure it? Ah! It likes eating islands. Hmm. Ah! That's it. We need to find a really tiny island and a really big rope. Who do we talk to about that? Ow! What about the dragon root? Yeah, and you thought my tiny island idea was dumb. chuckles Dragon root. I mean, a rope can be infinitely big. Great idea, Fishlegs. Gobber locked the dragon root up, so we could get rid of it. Just one problem. All our dragons go nuts when they go anywhere near it. Um, if you recall, not all the dragons are affected by the dragon root. For example, as a Boulder class dragon, Meatlug is... And I've said too much. Here, Screaming Death! Here! Here, Screaming Death! I've got some delicious dragon root for you! roars Oh, dear. giggles Aww. laughs Are the other dragon riders here, son? Well, not exactly. Oh, the Berk fleet. No. Do you have any plan at all? I do, actually. Oh, good. Good. Would you like to fill me in? Uh, no, I'd just like to watch it unfold, if it's all the same to you. I have big plans for you, Mr. Night Fury. You'll be the new symbol of the Berserkers. Every corner of the archipelago will know and fear you. growls Of course, we'll need to change all the sails and shields, and I'll need a new belt buckle. What's that gonna cost? Well, we'll worry about that after we've burned Berk to the ground. Hey, how about "Deathkiller?" You like that name? Deathkiller? No? Oh, well. We'll keep brainstorming. I mean, there's gotta be "death" in it, right... rumbling gasps Wha... what's going on? What is this? screams grumbling growls Alvin, Mildew, and Whispering Deaths. This was your plan?! Did not see that coming, did you? screams laughs Just like the good, old days. Yah! screaming Come on, Toothless! Aah! Oh! What's going on here? Aah! Toothless! creaking Oh! Wha... shouts Okay, Night Fury. Come to daddy. Six-shot limit. Oh, great. Aah! laughs Get me my Night Fury! screaming Toothless! roars Toothless! Come on, already! Oh! roars grunts screams exhales Oh, great. screaming Whoa, this is chaos on a level I've never seen before! I know. I want to live here. Forever! Boy, are we ever glad to see you guys. Don't thank us yet. Things are about to get a lot crazier. grunts screams Waah! clangs Ow! shouts Oh, Thor. Oh, Thor. Oh, Thor! Oh, Thor! Hiccup, help! roars farts screams Why in the name of Odin did you bring that here? This may be the only chance we have to get rid of it. I saw the Screaming Death's mother. It's been destroying those islands searching for her. That thing has a mother? Yeah. roars screams screeches They've seen each other. All we have to do now is get them together and get clear of this place. Then what? I'm hoping it does exactly what I think it should. And what would that be? Something good? rumbling roars Now, Fishlegs, now! Thank Odin, thank Odin, thank Odin. Root away! roars Ah, I see. It wants its mommy. roars Dagur, no! You don't know what you're doing. You let that Whispering Death go before you destroy us all! Why would I do that? Hello, I'm Deranged! Well, can't argue with logic like that. Right? roars Well, that's my cue. screeches Back off, Hiccup! You know if I destroy her, that thing will take us all out! He's right. Everyone, back off. Wise choice. Now, I might be interested in a trade. Oh, come on, really? You couldn't see this coming? Never retreat! Never surrender! Snotlout! screams roar roars Uh, you're welcome. growls Okay, I know I wasn't following orders, Hiccup, but I... well, um... Snotlout, you did the right thing. Yeah, I did, but... wait, what? Are you messing with me? I was reckless! Sometimes reckless can be courageous. Your suspension is... well, suspended. screaming grunts Hello, Dagur. Remember me? Oh, no. No! Hiccup! laughs Brother? Who'd have thought it would've come to this, eh, Stoick? There's more than enough blame to go around, Alvin. But that's in the past... what you did today for me, for my son. You know, son, you're gonna be a great chief someday. One of the best, I'd wager. chuckles Yeah. If the last few days are any indication of what it's like to be chief, I'd just as soon leave that to you. Retreat! Retreat! Hookfang! Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, it burns! It burns, it burns, it burns! Hiccup? We need you. Stoick, Silent Sven just broke his silence! And you are not going to like what he has to say. Go on, it looks like we both have our own chiefing to do. Come on, bud. sizzles Ahh. iThis is Berk. music We've got ice, we've got snow... and we've got more ice. But we've also got dragons. crashes We train them... learn from them... grunting protect them. Ow! And they protect us. Sometimes from ourselves. One thing's for sure. We wouldn't trade this for anything. Would you? Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Transcripts